


My First Kiss

by PurrfectStories



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectStories/pseuds/PurrfectStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a CrissColfer one-shot. What if Darren and Chris would've been one of the couples of strangers kissing in the "First Kiss" clothing commercial video on Youtube? Pre-Glee. CrissColfer AU First meeting. Enjoy lovelies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot was inspired by the 'First Kiss' viral video. This takes place basically if the shooting of this commercial happened around the same time Glee's auditions were being held. If CrissColfer would have agreed to take part in this project, this is what my head believes would've happened.
> 
> The title comes from 3OH!3's song 'My First Kiss' and I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of it's character's, anything or anyone related to the 'First Kiss' video, or 3OH!3. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity. I don't know, own, or have ever met Darren Criss or Chris Colfer. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. No disrespect to the actors intended.
> 
> No beta! All mistakes my own!

(One-Shot)

 

Darren waited in the white room for the girl to show up, bouncing nervously in his shoes as he stood. It's not like he hadn't kissed a stranger before. It's just never been on camera…or sober. Even when it was for a play back in Michigan, he kind of knew everybody to a point. But hey, a gig is a gig, right? He needed to break into the business somehow, why not start with a commercial? Albeit a bit of an unorthodox commercial, but then again Darren had liked it for being an out of the box idea. So why—

 

The door on the other side of the room opened. "Christopher! You're finally here."

 

"S-Sorry." The boy, because Darren swears the guy is no more than nineteen or twenty, stutters out. "Traffic. Still trying to get used to it." Blue eyes shifted from their director over to Darren, smiling unsurely his way.

 

"Not a problem. We're just happy you showed up. We had a few people back out, ya know?" Tatia said.

  

At this, Chris blushed. "No way. I'm totally up for this."

 

"Well, good. Now that everyone's here…" She made a motion with her hands. "Action! I want to capture every moment of this." Tatia said excitedly.

 

Darren swallowed thickly, rethinking every decision he made today. Like, why did he chose to wear his glasses, why didn't he shave this morning, why the hell did he decide to wear his Michigan T-shirt to this thing? "Um…I don't suppose there is another shirt laying around here I could wear?" Ya know there was also the fact that he was going to have to kiss a guy, not a girl. A guy with no boobs and like a penis and shit. But yeah, deal with the shirt problem first.

 

"Feel free to kiss shirtless if that pleases you." She got way too much enjoyment out of saying that statement.

 

He spluttered, Darren spluttered. Chris barely managed to squeak out a, "what?"

 

Tatia rolled her eyes, and then gestured to her PA once she saw him in her peripheral vision. "Hey, throw him your vest real quick!" The PA looked confused for a moment, but then decided not to argue. He quickly unbuttoned his vest, and then tossed it towards Darren. "Just slip that on over your shirt. It'll cover up the logo if that's what you're worried about." Darren caught the vest, and nodded slightly before slipping his arms through the openings. He pushed the three buttons through the holes, and pulled on the bottom so it wasn't bunched up. Huh, not a bad fit. "Are you ready now, Mr. Criss?"

 

Darren fingered the hem of the vest, before shifting his gaze over towards Chris. He was about his height, maybe an inch or so difference, a bit more slender than Darren was, and the guy was wearing a Ninja Turtles shirt. When he shifted his gaze up to Chris's face, he noticed the boy was looking at him a bit sheepishly, hesitantly even. Knowing the other guy was just as off his game as Darren was honestly relaxed him somewhat. Plus, if he was being completely truthful, Chris looked kind of adorable with his hands clasped behind his back and his head tilted to the side just so. "Yeah, yeah m'good."

 

"All right. Well, whenever you two are ready."

 

Chris was the one who surprisingly stepped closer to Darren, cheeks still a dusty pink as a smile spread across his face. He stuck his hand out, "Hi, I'm Chris."

 

Darren shook his hand and smiled back, hazel eyes crinkling at the corners. "Sup, name's Darren." Up close, he was able to get a better look at Chris. The boy's eyes weren't blue exactly, but that cool glasz color. His skin was really pale, pristine even. Then his hair looked really nice, brushed to the side, soft and light brown. The kid obviously took care of himself and was well groomed. It made Darren feel a little rumpled when compared to him. "Nice to meet you."

 

For some reason, Chris's pink cheeks colored even more. "Likewise." He eyed the cameras, then looked back at Darren. "So should we just…um…?" The question was left to hang there.

The curly-haired male coughed, before nodding dumbly. Darren stepped even closer to Chris, fingers twitching slightly as he figured out just exactly how to go about doing this. "I like your shirt by the way." He blurted out.

 

Chris giggled, "Th-Thanks. I like…uh, I like your beard."

 

Darren pouted, "It's just a little stubble."

 

"It's a fucking beard." They both chuckled then, the playful interacting brushing off some of the nerves. "But as I said, I like it. You got kind of a nerdy hipster thing going. I'm digging it."

 

"Boo, I was going for the artistic bum look."

 

"You said it. Not me." Chris quipped.

 

Darren smirked, reaching out and wrapping both of his arms around Chris's waist. Decidedly becoming less and less worried about the fact that he was gonna kiss a GUY. Because it wasn't just a guy, it was Chris. Who so far has been sugary sweet and too cute for words. "Ready?"

 

Chris ducked his head when he felt foreign arms wrap around him, holding in any embarrassing noises he might have made when he heard more than felt their belt buckles clink. The blue-eyed boy placed his hands on the other's shoulders uncertainly, but one look into Darren's honey brown eyes and he was melting in the stranger's arms. "Nope, but let's do it anyway." Before either one could lose their nerve, Chris pressed his lips against Darren's.

 

It wasn't cute, or practiced, or good. It was downright awkward. Darren stayed perfectly still, blinking rapidly behind his glasses while Chris held his breath and kept his eyes shut tight. Chris was breathing so hard through his nose that it was actually fogging up Darren's glasses. The room was uncomfortably silent, not even Tatia said a word. No doubt, it was awkward, but it was also pretty funny. The slightly older male quirked his lips at the corners, he was smiling at the ridiculousness of it all. Right when his lips started to move, Chris pulled back. Darren let out a breathy laugh, "Well…"

 

Chris stepped back quickly, effectively disentangling himself from Darren. "I-I…um, i-is that it? Are we done?"

 

Before Tatia could respond, Darren frowned. "Whoa, whoa, hold up. You know what? No, no, we're not done. That fucking sucked."

 

The paler boy froze, giving Darren a skeptical look. "Uh…"

 

"That kiss was not up to par. We basically signed up to make out with a stranger in front of a damn camera, and that is exactly what we're gonna do."

 

They didn't even hear Tatia's whisper of, "Oh, this is getting goooood."

 

Chris laughed at the explanation, "I don't think we need—"

 

"Ah, ah," Darren halted, "Listen here…uh…." He turned to Tatia, "What's his last name?"

 

She looked at her clipboard, "Colfer."

 

"Right, thank you." Darren turned back to his commercial partner, "That kiss was -9 PG at best, and I don't know about you, but I think we can do better." Poor Chris, he honestly didn't know what to make of this Darren character. "So prepare yourself, Colfer. Because I'm about to kiss the fuck out of you."

 

Darren grabbed Chris by the shoulders and pulled them in front of the camera. With a determined look on his face, he cupped the younger boy's cheek, rubbing the shell of the other's ear with his thumb to try and get Chris to become a little more relaxed. Taking a deep breath, Darren placed both hands on the sides of Chris's face. He pressed his lips against the other's once again, missing the incredulously wide blue eyes as they bugged out at the suddenness. Darren curled his fingers in chestnut brown hair, not waiting for him to respond before sucking Chris's plump lower lip between his teeth.

 

The paler boy whimpered at the action, hoping to God that the cameras didn't catch that embarrassing sound. He began to kiss back as Darren sucked on his lip, tilting his head to side and wrapping his arms around the older male in hopes of getting a better angle. Darren huffed out a breath through his nose, nipping playfully at Chris's lip between his teeth before venturing to push further. Chris didn't seem to have any objections; if the way one hand carded into Darren's soft grip-worthy curls and parting of his lips were anything to go by.

 

Chris was still unsure in his ministrations, gasping when he felt Darren's warm tongue snake into his mouth. But really, what else would he have expected? The glasses on Darren's face were fogged all to hell by this point. They kept bumping against the bridge of Chris's nose and being pushed up at different angles on Darren's face, but that was the last thing either one was concentrating on. Chris felt his face flushing; Darren's beard scratching against his smooth face and their tongues brushing against each other was making it really hard not to become excited…ya know, south of the border.

 

Darren's chest rumbled pleasantly, finding the inside of the blue-eyed boy's mouth warm and inviting. The kisses weren't the same as a girl's, but damn he couldn't deny that the inside of this guy's mouth tasted clean and fucking delicious. When Chris tugged on his curls, Darren keened. He'd always had kind of a hair-pulling kink. If Chris had pulled on his hair when it would have been it's full fro length, Darren's sure he would have popped a boner like an inexperienced teenager. Chris gave one more leisure suck on Darren's exploring tongue before pulling apart from their hot as hell make out session. Both of them were breathing hard and chuckling softly as they leant their foreheads together for mutual support. "Damn Darren, I need a cigarette."

 

"That good, huh?" He smiled, waggling his eyebrows. Darren should probably clean his glasses.

 

Chris shoved at him playfully, rolling his eyes and putting some distance between them. "IF everyone is done here."

 

"I'd still like to do some making out." The other said cheekily, finally removing his glasses and cleaning them with the hem of his T-shirt. Making the other boy splutter and blush is something he gets rather a lot of enjoyment out of.

 

"Oh my—Tatia! We good?"

 

The director nodded, "I think we've got our shot! Thanks so much, guys. I think you're going to touch a lot of people."

 

"As long as Chris is the one touching me."

 

"OH MY GOD!"

 

* * *

 

 

Darren could not run out into the parking lot fast enough, chasing down the lithe frame as it strutted to his small car. "Hey! Hey, Colfer! HEY!"

 

Chris turned around quizzically, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as the familiar mop of hair ran his way. "Oh, hey. It's you. Darren, right?"

 

The hazel-eyed man smiled, coming to a stop in front of the other boy and stuffing his hands inside his pockets. "Yeah! You remembered my name. Cool."

 

He tilted his head curiously, "Uhuh, did you need something or…?"

 

"Just wanted to say what an awesome kiss we did, and…" Darren chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable at the end. I tend to be a bit inappropriate at times when I should just shut up."

 

"A bit?" Chris hinted, a smirk forming on his lips.

 

"Hey, it is a serious personality flaw and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make fun of my obvious social affliction." Darren huffed.

 

He shook his head, almost fond of this strange new person. "Are you ever serious?" Darren just blew a raspberry in response, smiling like a loon when Chris snickered. He liked making him laugh. "Okay, it was nice working with you Darren, but I think I should go now."

 

"Oh, cool, where you going?"

 

Again, Chris raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why do you want to know?"

 

" 'Cause I'm bored. I got nothing else to do today. My buddy dropped me off so I don't exactly have a ride home for another hour or so. Whichever reason is good enough for you to believe that we should totally hang out and be friends." Darren smiled big and bright, all hopeful.

 

"Um…I was gonna go run lines for an audition I have tomorrow?" He said, his statement sounding like a question.

 

"Sweet! I can help you. Then you can help me run lines for an audition I have Thursday. It's not really a part I think I'm right for or have a chance of getting, but ya still gotta try, right?" Darren babbled, following Chris to his car. "Plus I'm hungry, you hungry? I'm hungry. We should get some food."

 

Chris paused for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. "Is ambushing my already predetermined plans your weird way of asking me out?"

 

It was Darren's turn to think. "Huh, hadn't thought of it that way. Sure, why not? I'm always up for awesome dates with really cool people."

 

"Are you even gay?" He asked.

 

Darren pffted, "Labels are so uncool, dude. I grew up doing theatre in San Francisco, so labels just seem like a limiting position to put anyone in. Though, I will admit, you're the first guy I've ever kissed. And, not gonna lie, was totally feeling it down below if you know what I mean."

 

His mouth dropped open, scandalized at the comment. "You are…one of the more unique individuals I have met thus far. Congratulations."

 

"Yaaaay, I win."

 

Chris felt himself smiling gently, strangely at ease with this twenty something year old man-child. "Darren, if I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out?"

 

"Like what? Why would I freak out?"

 

"Well, you…uh, you were actually my first kiss." He blushed, ducking his head in embarrassment. "Like, ever."

 

Darren's eyebrows both rose in shock, "Wow, ever? Like, EVER ever?"

 

"Ever, ever."

 

The older male stared for a moment, contemplating this new tidbit of information. "How does that happen?"

 

"Um…well, I never had the opportunity to kiss a guy in the city I grew up in. Clovis isn't exactly San Francisco when it comes to equality and tolerance. When I came to LA, I swore I wasn't going to let anyone or anything hold me back from what I wanted to do. I was hesitant about this commercial, because of the whole kissing thing and me not having any experience whatsoever, but what exactly did I have to lose? Everyone wants their first kiss to be special, something they'll remember forever. I had the opportunity to make that happen. How many other people could say that?" The boy explained.

 

"Chris?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"We should totally make out in your car after we eat."

 

Chris snorted, turned on his heel and unlocking his car so the two of them could get in. "Oh, I don't think so."

 

"What? Why noooot? It's not like we haven't kissed already, and I wanna do it some more." Darren pouted.

 

Chris smirked mischievously at his new curly-haired friend; looking downright seductive and kissable and fuck that is exactly what Darren wanted to do with him. "Because I don't kiss on the first date."

**Author's Note:**

> Still a few CC fics to post! :D Leave a kudos, or comment telling me if you liked it, I really do appreciate them. Till next time lovelies! :3


End file.
